1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to safety penetrating instruments and, more particularly, to safety penetrating instruments for use in forming portals for establishing communication with anatomical cavities wherein tissue and organ structures are protected from the tips of the penetrating members and to methods of penetrating anatomical cavity walls with safety penetrating instruments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Penetrating instruments are widely used in medical procedures to gain access to anatomical cavities ranging in size from the abdomen to small blood vessels, such as veins and arteries, epidural, pleural and subarachnoid spaces, heart ventricles and spinal and synovial cavities. Use of penetrating instruments has become an extremely popular and important first step in endoscopic, or minimally invasive, surgery to establish an endoscopic portal for many various procedures, such as laparoscopic procedures in the abdominal cavity. Such penetrating instruments typically include a cannula or portal sleeve and a penetrating member, such as a trocar, disposed within the cannula and having a sharp tip for penetrating an anatomical cavity wall with the force required to penetrate the cavity wall being dependent upon the type and thickness of the tissue forming the cavity wall. Once the wall is penetrated, it is desirable to protect the sharp tip of the penetrating member from inadvertent contact with or injury to tissue or organ structures in or forming the cavity in that, once penetration is achieved, the lack of tissue resistance can result in the sharp tip traveling too far into the cavity and injuring adjacent tissue or organ structures.
Various safety penetrating instruments have been proposed, generally falling into protruding and retracting categories. In protruding safety penetrating instruments, a safety member is spring-biased to protrude beyond the tip of the penetrating member in response to the reduced force on the distal end of the safety member upon entry into the anatomical cavity. The safety member can be disposed around the penetrating member in which case the safety member is frequently referred to as a shield, or the safety member can be disposed within the penetrating member in which case the safety member is frequently referred to as a probe. In retracting safety penetrating instruments, the penetrating member is retracted into the cannula upon entry into the anatomical cavity in response to distal movement of a component of the safety penetrating instrument such as the penetrating member, the cannula, a probe or a safety member such as a shield or probe.
While retracting safety penetrating instruments have been well received, there is room for improvement in easing penetration and minimizing the likelihood of the penetrating member being retracted before the portal sleeve has entered the anatomical cavity.